The present invention relates to a gutter cleaning tool and more particularly pertains to safely removing leaves and debris from gutters.
The use of cleaning instruments is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning instruments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning various items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,927 to Malless, Jr. discloses a tool comprised of an elongated pole with a U-shaped scoop attachment for cleaning leaves and debris from an overhead gutter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,542 to Despain discloses a gutter cleaning tool comprised of a vertical elongated handle with a series of tines. U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,409 to Griffith and 2,817,867 to Bugbird disclose additional tools for reaching and cleaning elevated gutters.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a gutter cleaning tool for safely removing leaves and debris from gutters.
In this respect, the gutter cleaning tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely removing leaves and debris from gutters.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved gutter cleaning tool which can be used for safely removing leaves and debris from gutters. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cleaning instruments now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved gutter cleaning tool. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved gutter cleaning tool which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pair of elongated handles each having an upper end, a lower end, and an intermediate extent therebetween. The elongated handles are pivotally coupled together by a central pivot point whereby the elongated handles can move with respect to one another in a scissor-like arrangement. A pair of inverted L-shaped brackets are secured to the upper ends of the pair of elongated handles. The brackets each have a lower vertical portion and an upper horizontal portion. The lower vertical portion is secured to the upper end of the elongated handle. A pair of plates are secured to the pair of inverted L-shaped brackets. The pair of plates are shaped to correspond with a cross-sectional shape of a gutter. The pair of plates each have a linear upper edge, a linear lower edge, and opposed angularly oriented side edges. The linear upper edge is secured to the upper horizontal portion of the bracket. The side edges each have a plurality of undulations therein to conform to the shape of the gutter.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gutter cleaning tool which has all the advantages of the prior art cleaning instruments and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gutter cleaning tool which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gutter cleaning tool which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved gutter cleaning tool which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a gutter cleaning tool economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved gutter cleaning tool for safely removing leaves and debris from gutters.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gutter cleaning tool including a pair of elongated handles each having an upper end, a lower end, and an intermediate extent therebetween. The elongated handles are pivotally coupled together by a central pivot point whereby the elongated handles can move with respect to one another in a scissor-like arrangement. A pair of inverted L-shaped brackets are secured to the upper ends of the pair of elongated handles. A pair of plates are secured to the pair of inverted L-shaped brackets. The pair of plates are shaped to correspond with a cross-sectional shape of a gutter.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.